Altered Miracle
by Lady Lacie Lullaby
Summary: Alice terlempar ke jaman yang salah, bertemu James, kakek moyangnya, juga antek-anteknya. Dan dia terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau ada fakta sejarah yang tidak pernah tertulis di buku- yaitu kakeknya pernah mencintai Severus, pahlawan idolanya. WARNING: Nonsense plot. Canon modifikasi. Slash. JPSS, SBRL, dengan Alice sebagai tukang ikut campur. Fic senang-senang dan latihan.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling. Saya cuman pinjem karakternya bentar.

_Prologue_

* * *

"Kau serius akan melakukannya, Alice?"

Tanya Yilmaz terburu-buru, seolah ingin menghentikan rencana gila yang akan diwujudkan temannya ini. Ayolah, mereka sudah berteman selama hampir tiga puluh tahun, dan bagi lelaki berumur awal empat puluh tahunan sepertinya, ini adalah rencana temannya yang paling gila sepanjang dia mengenal wanita berusia empat puluh tahun yang masih tampak seperti gadis remaja yang sangat manis. Rencananya sangat gila, bahkan sangat sangat jauh diatas kata gila— dan dia sebenarnya merasa hampir tidak terima jika namanya diseret-seret. Tentu saja, jika rencana ini ketahuan oleh dewan, matilah mereka. Tidak perduli dengan julukan Alice sebagai penyihir terhebat abad dua puluh empat, dewan tetap akan menghukum mereka—bukan karena dicabutnya jabatan Alice sebagai pimpinan tertinggi auror, atau jabatan Yilmaz sebagai pimpinan tertinggi _Ministry of Magic_, namun langsung masuk penjara azkaban. Dipenjara seumur hidup, atau langsung dihukum mati.

Alice mengulum senyum, dan menatap mata teman bagai-sehidup-sematinya dalam, berusaha meyakinkan, "Ini sudah lebih dari lima ratus kali kau menanyakannya, Yilmaz." senyumnya semakin mengembang.

Sang laki-laki memasang wajah khawatir, "Aku serius, Alice. Sangat serius. Kita bisa mati—"

Alice menyela sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu jawabanku selalu sama."

"Tapi Alice—" desahnya setengah frustasi. Yilmaz masih berusaha keras menghentikan temannya, "jika gagal, maka—" Yilmaz tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Pandangan Alice masih fokus pada mesin waktu yang akan dipakainya, "Aku tahu. Karena itu berdoalah untukku." sahut Alice enteng. Wanita cantik itu merapal beberapa mantra pelindung pada mesin waktunya.

Yilmaz menghela nafas pasrah. Berusaha menghentikan niat bulat Alice atau menang adu keras kepala dengannya adalah hal yang mustahil. "Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku? Kau kan tahu aku punya keluarga. Dan jika aku tertangkap—"

"Maka jangan tertangkap, _stupid_." sergah Alice memotong kalimat lawan bicaranya dengan cepat. Dia menoleh ke arah Yilmaz dan memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar pengecut. Kau sudah menjadi bagian setiap rencana gilaku selama hampir tiga puluh tahun, lalu kali ini apa bedanya dengan rencana yang lain?" tanyanya dengan masam.

Yilmaz mendecak, "Berhenti menanyakan pertanyaaan yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Alice. Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu. Kau jelas tahu apa perbedaan ribuan rencana gilamu sebelumnya dengan yang ini." Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca dengan cepat, tanda dia sedang nervous.

Alice menyunggingkan senyum sinis, "Apa bedanya denganmu yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lebih dari lima ratus kali." dia maju tiga langkah ke arahnya dan mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat gerakan seperti sedang merapal mantra, "Aku kan sudah beritahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah aku pergi. Kau terlalu khawatir." mata wanita itu yang berwarna merah darah menatap tajam, "Kalau kau gagal, aku yang akan menyiksamu di Azkaban, Yilmaz Magnabad." ucapnya mengancam. Sejenak Yilmaz merasa ruangan laboratorium mendadak dingin.

Waktu serasa berhenti beberapa detik.

"Demi Merlin…aku berdoa agar rencana ini berjalan dengan sangat lancar." ucapnya dengan gugup. Yilmaz mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan tajam Alice, sedikit takut. Dari ribuan rencana gila Alice sejak saat mereka berteman di awal tahun pertama Hogwarts, hanya lima diantaranya yang gagal. Dan kelima-limanya sanggup membuat Yilmaz trauma minimal dua bulan karena hukuman yang dia terima. Hukuman paling ringan yang diterima Yilmaz adalah Alice menggunakan sihir Rictumsempra _plus _Tarrantallegra padanya selama dua jam. Alice _benar-benar_ ahli menyiksa orang tanpa membunuhnya.

Alice tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Baiklah. Sebentar lagi mesin waktu ini siap." dia kembali berjalan ke arah tabung kaca yang cukup besar untuk memuat seorang manusia di dalamnya, "Aku penasaran Hogwarts jaman dulu itu seperti apa. Suasananya pasti jauh berbeda."

Yilmaz mendengus pelan, sedikit kesal karena dia telah _ribuan _kali berhasil diancam, "Mungkin lebih menyenangkan dari jaman ini. Sekarang semuanya serba instan, bahkan untuk Hogwarts sekarang." dia menggeleng pelan, "Kadang aku bingung untuk apa mempelajari mantra sihir, disaat teknologi sudah sangat maju begini."

Alice mengangguk pelan, setuju. "Berhasil karena proses belajar yang panjang adalah suatu bentuk kepuasan diri yang mutlak, Yilmaz." dia mendesah pelan, "Rasanya aku ingin melancarkan mantra penghancur pada _Malfoy Company & Industries_. Well, hanya khusus untuk bagian industri alat-alat sihirnya saja."

Yilmaz tertawa sinis, "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan membunuh keluarga Malfoy nanti."

Alice ikut tertawa, "Si nenek tua Ether yang menyebalkan itu mungkin tidak ada, dan aku bisa menjalani masa kecilku sedikit lebih bebas." Alice berwajah masam saat mengingat masa kecilnya, "Yah, tidak ada hubungannya denganku sekarang. Dia sudah hidup tenang tinggal bersama keluarga Malfoy."

Alis Yilmaz terangkat begitu mendengar nama yang disebut Alice, "Ether?" kini alisnya mengkerut, "Si tua Ether yang sewaktu muda dijuluki wanita tercantik seantero dunia sihir?" mata violetnya mengerjap-ngerjap, "Merlin! Dia nenekmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tidak, dia hanya saudara jauhku yang sudah jadi nenek-nenek saat aku lahir." Alice berjalan mendekat ke arah Yilmaz, "Dia lahir dari wanita Potter dan lelaki Malfoy, wajar kalau dia memilih marga Malfoy. Namun bukan berarti dia putus hubungan dengan keluarga Potter." wanita itu duduk di sebelah Yilmaz, "Sepertinya dia cukup terpengaruh dengan lingkungan Malfoy, jadi sikapnya menyebalkan begitu."

Yilmaz menautkan alis, "Wow—kelebihan keturunan Potter yang lain adalah anak gadisnya selalu cantik—" laki-laki itu melipat tangannya, "jika dikawin-silangkan dengan keluarga Weasley—" kalimatnya berhenti. Dia mendelik untuk memperhatikan wajah Alice yang senyumnya mengembang. "Hei, secara harafiah bukan berarti kalimat itu ditujukan untukmu."

Alice masih tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Potter dengan Weasley memang menghasilkan gadis-gadis cantik yang jenius, dan aku salah satunya." kelakuan Alice yang narsis muncul, "Terima kasih untuk nenek moyangku, sang penyihir wanita paling jenius dan salah satu pahlawan dunia sihir abad dua puluhan, Hermione Weasley." jelasnya dengan nada kekanakan.

Mata violet yang menatapnya menyipit, "Aku sangat bersyukur gadis Potter yang lain tidak gila sepertimu." dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kalau begitu darimana sifat gila dan sadismu itu berasal?"

Alice mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu." dia memangku dagunya, "_Not that I care, anyway._"

"_I care_, karena itu berarti aku tidak perlu selalu jadi korbanmu."

Alice tertawa kecil, dan memilih tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Keheningan menggantung selama beberapa saat, dan digunakan keduanya untuk memikirkan tentang rencana gila yang akan dilakukan. Mereka telah mempersiapkan semuanya, seluruh rencananya telah diatur dan dipersiapkan rencana pengganti hingga kemungkinan terburuk.

Dua minggu lalu Yilmaz sedang mengurus dokumen-dokumen penting di ruang kerjanya saat tiba-tiba pintu yang sudah dipasang mantra _Colloportus_ didobrak paksa begitu saja oleh Alice. Wanita ini memang suka memberi _surprise_ untuk partnernya. Dan jika penyihir gila ini mendobrak paksa, berarti ada rencana gila baru yang berada di pikirannya, datang untuk kembali menyeret dirinya ke dalam rencana gilanya. Yilmaz tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurut dan mendengarkan rentetan langkah-langkah dari rencana itu dengan wajah seperti habis dicium dementor.

Dan setelah Yilmaz mendengar rencana gila Alice, hanya tiga kata dan satu nama yang membentuk satu kalimat pendek keluar sebagai responnya.

_"You are insane— Alice."_

_Alice is pure insane, with a little bit of bitterness._ Selama ini kata 'insane' dulunya adalah 'crazy', dan sekarang Yilmaz menggantinya. Ketidakwarasan wanita itu memang sudah—bahkan selalu, melewati batas. Sebagian orang-orang (sangat)tidak beruntung yang (tidak sengaja) pernah mencicipi menjadi korban Alice bahkan bilang ketidakwarasannya tidak pernah memiliki batas. Memang begitulah satu dari beragam _statement_ dunia sihir padanya—tepat menggambarkan personaliti dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

_Mad Doll, Blackhole, Potter's fearful daughter, _adalah beberapa julukan yang mewakilinya. Banyak juga julukan-julukan kecil lain, namun kurang populer. Wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang pendek, dan otaknya yang jenius namun gila tidak menghentikannya menjadi Dewan Auror wanita yang paling dihormati dunia sihir. Dia juga tidak segan untuk langsung membunuh _evil wizards_ dan _witches_ yang menjadi buronan para Auror, itu jika dia sendiri yang sedang turun ke lapangan.

Menjadi orang yang dikenal sebagai salah satu orang terdekat Alice, dampaknya macam-macam. Saat masa sekolah dulu Alice bahkan sudah terkenal ketidakwarasannya, membuat Yilmaz yang selalu bersamanya ikut ditakuti—atau dihormati murid-murid lain, dan alhasil menjadi informan bagi para guru mengenai beragam rencana Alice selanjutnya. Well, soal menjadi informan itu sih, selalu gagal. Alice sudah memantrainya dengan mantra mata-mata, dan tahu kapan dirinya dipanggil oleh para professor untuk diinterogasi. Alice merapal mantra _silencio_ yang sudah dimodifikasi olehnya (tanpa sepengetahuan para professor, tentu) untuk membungkam mulutnya sepanjang sesi interogasi. Yilmaz sangat tersiksa, memang. Coba rasakan sendiri menjadi 'partner' wanita gila itu selama tiga puluh tahun.

Yilmaz menatap Alice yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menunduk. Memikirkan tiga kata yang mewakili Alice : _insane, prodigy, _dan—

Yilmaz berhenti sedetik—

—_darkness._

Bunyi mesin waktu yang cukup keras membuyarkan pikiran mereka. Keduanya menatap mesin waktu yang telah siap dioperasikan. Alice mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yilmaz yang juga menatapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi partnernya yang berwajah khawatir.

Senyum lebarnya berganti menjadi senyum jahil, "Kau hanya perlu bermain alasan dengan para dewan menyebalkan itu, Yilz. Tidak perlu khawatir." ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan, "Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa 'bermain' dengan mereka?" tambahnya lagi, kini dengan tertawa kecil.

Wajah Yilmaz semakin khawatir, "Mungkin kali ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Alice." helaan nafas berat terdengar, "Setidaknya beritahu aku kapan kau akan kembali." lanjutnya dengan nada pasrah. Yah, memang sudah _tidak terhitung_ lagi soal menggunakan nada itu, sih.

Alice tampak berpikir, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, Yilz." Alice mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pipi, "Mungkin aku bisa kembali besok, padahal sudah setahun di masa lalu, atau aku kembali tahun depan. Semua probabilitas, bahkan yang mustahil sekalipun bisa saja terjadi jika menyangkut soal waktu." kedua alisnya terangkat, "Kau ingat kejadian Dr. Maref?" tanyanya, sambil mengingat kembali kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang sempat membuat seantero dunia sihir heboh.

Alis Yilmaz ikut terangkat menanggapi pertanyaan Alice, "Tentu saja. Dia pergi dengan fisik muda dan saat kembali sudah berwujud kakek-kakek, padahal baru dua bulan sejak kepergiannya."

Alice mengangguk mengiyakan, "Dia bilang sudah puluhan tahun sejak dia pergi ke masa lalu untuk mencari tanaman legendaris yang sudah punah, dan tidak diketahui apa efek dan kegunaannya. Yang kita tahu hanya nama tanamannya saja—" Alice berhenti sejenak, "—_aconyte."_

"Well, apa kau juga akan mencari asal usul tanaman itu?" dahi Yilmaz mengkerut, "Semuanya berpikir tanaman itu sangat berguna dan memiliki khasiat luar biasa. Seluruh bagiannya bisa digunakan untuk bahan ramuan."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Alice menggeleng cepat, "Tapi seandainya aku tahu dan tanaman itu ada, aku pasti akan menggunakannya." cengir Alice, mulai lagi jahilnya.

Yilmaz memutar bola matanya malas, "Kalau saja ada Professor Delacross, kau pasti langsung mati karena kutukannya begitu tahu rencana sinting ini, Liz. Terkadang aku berharap saat itu aku tidak berhasil menghentikannya." desah Yilmaz dengan nada menyesal.

Alice tertawa sinis, "Hei! Membicarakan orang yang sudah mati itu tidak baik."

"Lucu jika mengingat di tahun keempat dia _hampir_ saja mengutukmu, dan di tahun kelima dia akhirnya _mati_ ditanganmu, dengan mantra kutukan sama yang hampir saja dia selesaikan kalau saja saat itu aku tidak ada." Yilmaz terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, aku ingat saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk membunuhnya, Yilz. Maklum saja, dia korban pertamaku, sih." balas Alice tersenyum lebar, "Perburuan perdana milikku sendiri, mulai dihitung darinya. Bukankah itu awal yang bagus? Aku selalu ingin melemparkan mantra cruciatus padanya saat mengajar. Dia sangat tahu caranya menyulut emosiku." senyum lebar itu masih menghias wajahnya beberapa saat.

Yilmaz tertawa pelan, "Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang sakit jiwa sepertimu bisa masuk Gryffindor, Liz."

Alice kembali tertawa, "Mungkin topi seleksi itu sudah terlalu tua, atau dia ikut mempertahankan tradisi keluargaku."

Yilmaz ikut tertawa, namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius. Bunyi mesin waktu dan lampunya yang berkedip-kedip menyadarkannya pada rencana Alice yang akan dilaksanakan. "Alice, sampai kapan kau terus di sini?" dan pertanyaan itu menghentikan tawa wanita di sebelahnya.

Kini Alice berwajah serius. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, tapi waktu semakin menipis, "Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah ini." wanita itu berdiri dan beranjak ke arah tabung mesin waktu, "Berdoalah semoga aku tidak kembali dalam kondisi sudah nenek-nenek." jelasnya bercanda, tapi masih dengan nada serius.

Yilmaz ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, "Kau sudah tidak bisa menua, _stupid_. Kau sudah membawa semuanya?" pria itu berdiri di samping Alice, memperhatikannya menyetel ruang dan zona waktu yang akan dia datangi.

Alice hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, beberapa saat kemudian settingannya selesai dan dia berdiri di depan pintu tabung. Tersenyum menatap partnernya, Yilmaz.

Yilmaz balas tersenyum, tangan kirinya yang bebas terangkat, mengelus lembut kepala sang penyihir terhebat abad dua puluh empat, merasakan kelembutan surai hitam panjang Alice di telapak tangannya. "Kupanjatkan doa untukmu." Yilmaz mengecup dahi wanita itu, tulus. Meskipun sudah ribuan kali Alice mempermainkannya seperti bidak catur, tapi rasa sayang untuk gadis itu tetap ada.

Alice tersenyum hangat, memeluk sebentar tubuh Yilmaz dan melangkah mundur, menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu, samar-samar dia dapat mendengar Yilmaz berbisik,_"Take care—"_

Yilmaz tersenyum melepas kepergian temannya.

"—_Alicia Potter-Weasley."_

dan setelah Yilmaz mengucapkan nama lengkapnya, pintu tabung kaca itu tertutup dan asap putih menyelimuti Alice selama beberapa saat.

Alice sudah tidak berada di dalam tabung saat asap itu hilang.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbohong padaku soal tujuanmu, Alicia."

Setelah dia membereskan 'jejak' di laboratorium, Yilmaz pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Tbc~

Maaf karena saya baru pertama kali buat fic di fandom ini, hanya bermodalkan HPwikia dan film yang sudah agak lupa orz. Maafkan juga karena plot yang nonsense dan gaje orz. Be easy on me karena ini baru pertama kali orz.

Chapter depan udah ketemu sama Marauders. Alice rada-rada syok gitu waktu ketemu sama kakek moyangnya, James = w =).

RnR? :)


	2. The Marauders

Alice itu manis, badannya juga cebol. makanya sering dikira anak kecil . dia berhenti menua waktu usianya 17 tahun, dan wujudnya dia saat itu emang udah begitu. tampang manis dan cebol, dia gampang menipu orang kalo wujudnya kayak gitu kan?

Di benakku, seseorang yang bisa dengan tepat menggambarkan sosok Alice tentu saja, Selena Gomez. Yah, bayangin saja Alice itu Selena dengan mata merah, hehehe :)

oke selesai penjelasan tentang Alice, selamat dibaca :)

* * *

_shrieking shack_

"Ugh, kali ini kau sedikit lebih galak, Remus." ucap Sirius setengah mengaduh. Ada luka cakaran di lengan kirinya. Peter yang berada di hadapan mereka beringsut maju dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, merapal mantra penyembuh. Lumayan, lah, sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit.

"Terima kasih, Peter." ucap Remus berterima kasih. Sirius ikut mengangguk. Remus yang sedikit memar di bahu kanan dan duduk di sebelahnya merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku selalu begini, Sirius, Peter—" Remus memandang James yang terduduk jauh di seberang ruangan, "—_you too_, James."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kita sudah melakukan ini sejak lama, bukan?" sahut Sirius tersenyum tipis, "Anggap saja ini seperti hari menstruasimu, tapi hanya untuk satu malam." senyuman itu kini digantikan dengan cengiran jahil.

Remus menjitak kepala Sirius, membuat pemuda berambut ikal itu mengaduh, "Aku bukan perempuan, Sirius."

"Tapi ini seperti sikap para gadis sedang haid yang lagi marah, dan kau mirip—ow!" kepalanya kembali dijitak Remus, "Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan bicara apa pun lagi." tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka terangkat keatas.

Peter menatap keduanya dengan wajah khawatir, "Hei, kupikir James bisa saja cemburu melihat kalian berdua seperti itu. Kalian tahu—" Peter mendelik ke belakang, memperhatikan James yang sepertinya berusaha mencuri tidur, "tadi siang dia baru saja ditolak lagi oleh, err—" pemuda tambun itu menatap mata kedua mata temannya sedikit ragu, "Snape." lanjutnya, merendahkan frekuensi suara.

Sirius mendecak sebal, "Biarkan saja, dia sendiri yang meminta kita untuk tidak ikut campur soal itu." balasnya menggeram, "Dari semua gadis-gadis cantik yang tersedia di Hogwarts—" Sirius mendengus kesal, "kenapa dia memilih Sna—ugh!" pemuda itu menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak, "Merlin! Aku bahkan benci mengucapkan namanya!" akhirnya dia meninggikan nadanya, walau belum terdengar seperti teriakan.

Remus menyikut pelan pemuda di sampingnya, "Kalau memang sudah begitu mau diapakan lagi, Sirius." si surai madu menggeleng kecil, "Kau cemburu pada Snape karena dia menyita waktu James berbuat konyol denganmu?"

Kini Sirius melotot pada Remus, "Tidak, Moony. Tidak." Sirius menekan kata terakhirnya dan menggeleng cepat, "Aku masih ingin normal."

Remus tertawa kecil, "Akui saja, Sirius. Anyway—" Remus memandang James yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, "Bangunkan dia dan ayo pergi ke Hospital Wings, Madam Pomfrey bisa khawatir kenapa kita tidak juga kembali." Remus berdiri, lalu bersama Peter membantu Sirius bangun. "Berharap saja Madam Pomfrey tidak terlalu cerewet kali ini." Peter dan Sirius mengangguk kecil.

Baru saja mereka akan membangunkan James, bunyi keras seperti benda jatuh dan teriakan seorang wanita mengagetkan mereka. James seketika terbangun dengan terlunjak kaget, dan berbagi pandangan horror dengan ketiga temannya. Mereka sangat takut jika rahasia mereka berempat terbongkar dan bisa tersebar, apalagi Remus.

James berdiri, "Biar aku yang melihat. Kalian tetaplah di sini." ucap James sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan melewati ketiga temannya yang bertampang khawatir.

"James—" panggilan Remus menghentikan langkah James yang tidak berbalik. Hanya Peter yang sama sekali tidak terluka, dan Peter terlalu pengecut untuk melihat siapa tamu tidak diundang mereka malam ini. Remus menelan ludah, "—_be careful."_sesaat setelah Remus menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah teriakan wanita kembali terdengar. Keempatnya terdiam beberapa saat.

James melambaikan tangan kanannya, "_Don't worry._" lalu kembali melangkah, berjalan keluar dari 'markas' rahasia mereka.

Setelah James sudah tidak terlihat, Sirius menggerutu kesal. Kalau saja dirinya tidak terluka dia dan James bisa jadi _sok pahlawan _berdua. Atau bahkan dia yang menggantikan James—_pasti itu bisa membuatnya tampak keren di mata Remus, —eh tunggu, mikir apa si Black satu ini._

* * *

"Ouch!"

Alice berteriak mengaduh saat terjatuh dari ketinggian tiga meter, menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Menggerutu dengan sebal perihal ketidakmulusan pendaratannya. Yah, mesin waktu yang dia gunakan hanya menggunakan standar biasa, sih. Ada sedikit kemungkinannya dia malah terlempar ke dimensi waktu yang lain—atau dengan pendaratan yang tidak mulus, seperti tadi.

Alice mengusap kepalanya dan memperhatikan sekeliling—hari sudah malam yang sepertinya larut, dilihat dari bulan purnama yang tertutup awan hitam pekat, lalu ada sebuah rumah kecil. Sinar lampu terlihat dari jendela rumah itu, membuat Alice yakin pasti ada seseorang di sana. Alice mengerenyit heran saat otaknya seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, entah kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini.

Wanita itu mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun tidak bisa karena kakinya terkilir. Dia mengaduh lagi saat rasa sakit terasa di kaki kanannya. Alice mendecak sebal.

"_Shit!"_ Alice mengumpat, "Mesin murahan. Kenapa dewan tidak menggantinya dengan yang baru—tch." dan meringis begitu menggerakkan tangan kirinya dari tanah. Ternyata sikunya lumayan memar.

Merasa yakin tidak ada orang di tempatnya sekarang, Alice berteriak frustasi. Dia sangat tidak suka jika tubuhnya terluka. Alice begitu benci melihat luka-luka di tubuhnya yang diperban hasil dari melawan musuh bebuyutannya, evil wizard terkuat beberapa tahun lalu dan menyisakan banyak bekas luka permanen di tubuhnya, hingga dia sempat beberapa bulan tidak mau ikut turun bertempur bersama teman-teman aurornya yang lain. (Saat itu Yilmaz _sempat_ berpikir Alice telah tobat, karena wanita itu juga tidak merencanakan hal gila apapun)

Tapi toh, karena merasa bosan tidak membunuh siapapun dan merencanakan hal gila selama itu, Alice kembali melakukan tugasnya (plus kembali dalam rutinitas rencana sinting) dan akhirnya diangkat menjadi salah satu dewan tertinggi. Membuat Yilmaz menarik kembali pikirannya dan benar-benar yakin kalau Alice bertobat itu _mustahil_.

Disaat Alice akan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari dalam tas, samar-samar Alice bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Alice tidak jadi mengeluarkannya dan berpura-pura kesakitan. Tidak lama, muncul cahaya kecil, seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Alice mendongak begitu yakin orang itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, dan itu adalah seorang pemuda—kontan Alice berpura-pura memasang wajah bingung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu, penuh nada curiga dan waspada. Alice seketika tahu jika dia terjatuh di tempat yang tidak seharusnya—dan menjadi tamu tidak diundang. Karena sangat gelap dan cahaya yang minim (hanya dari sihir lumos), Alice tidak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya yang terbingkai kacamata.

Alice memasang ekspresi bersalah, "Maaf, aku terjatuh dari sapu terbangku saat melewati daerah ini. Aku menunggunya kembali tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku mengganggumu." jelas Alice berusaha meyakinkan, tentu saja dia tidak akan jujur perihal kedatangannya, "Ah, namaku—" ada jeda sebelum memberitahukan namanya. Dia tidak bisa memakai marga Potter. "Alice." lanjutnya lagi. Kembali memperhatikan penampilan pemuda kacamata itu dengan seksama—seragam Hogwarts, oke—dia sudah dipastikan adalah murid Hogwarts, mungkin sekitar murid tahun keenam atau ketujuh.

Mata si pemuda memicing melihat penampilan Alice—gadis manis berambut panjang yang diikat, berjaket merah, rok pendek dan legging hitam, dengan tas berwarna coklat. Penampilan yang cukup aneh. Sudah jelas gadis ini bukanlah murid Hogwarts karena dia tidak pernah melihat Alice sebelumnya. Dari raut wajahnya, pemuda ini memastikan jika Alice tidak tahu soal rahasia mereka. "James Potter." balas James mengenalkan dirinya. Dahinya mengerenyit bingung saat melihat ekspresi Alice yang tampak sangat terkejut, "Ada masalah?"

Alice kontan menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya, lalu menggeleng cepat. Gila! Marga yang sama, tambah lagi—_James Potter_? Untung saja dia tidak memberitahukan marganya yang sebenarnya. Alice mengerjapkan matanya, dia telah membaca buku garis keturunan keluarga Potter dan dia jelas-jelas ingat di tahun berapa pemilik nama _James Potter_ ada. Oh Merlin—Alice telah mendarat ke dimensi waktu yang salah! Seharusnya Alice berada di jaman anaknya sekarang—masa dimana Harry Potter berperang melawan Voldemort. Alice menghembuskan nafas panjang—sedikit melepaskan rasa frustasinya. Jujur saja, Alice sangat ingin mengumpat, bahkan menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya saat ini. Hanya saja kehadiran James menahannya—hei, kau tidak boleh berlaku tidak sopan di hadapan kakekmu (ralat: moyangmu), bukan?

Wanita itu tersenyum tidak enak, "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat nama kakekku yang juga bernama James, sama sepertimu." oke, Alice menjawab dengan jujur—well, tidak sepenuhnya jujur, sih. Dia harus menambahkan kata 'moyang' di belakang kata 'kakek'.

James menggumamkan kata 'oh' hampir tanpa suara, lalu berjongkok di samping Alice, "Kau terluka, apa kau bisa berjalan? Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa merapal mantra penyembuh total." tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan kiri Alice yang sikunya terluka, "Ow, memar ini cukup parah untuk gadis cantik sepertimu." James mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke luka di siku Alice, meski memarnya tidak hilang, Alice bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya berkurang. "Jangan ceroboh dan merusak kulit mulusmu, Miss. Kau bisa membuat para lelaki menangis." canda James, sedikit tertawa.

Alice tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya James penggombal handal, dan dia bisa menebak kalau kakek moyangnya ini memiliki cukup banyak fans. "Terima kasih, Mr. Potter. Tidak perlu bersikap baik seperti itu pada orang asing yang mengganggumu larut malam begini."

James memberikan senyum lebar, "Well—jujur saja, kau memang sedikit mengganggu. Tapi matamu mengatakan padaku kalau kau gadis yang baik, Miss. Dan sepertinya namamu bukan terdiri dari satu kata saja, bukan? Aku merasa aneh memanggil gadis cantik yang baru kukenal dengan nama depannya. Itu membuatku merasa seperti pemuda tidak sopan."

Alis wanita itu terangkat mendengar kalimat James. Alice berusaha untuk tidak tertawa dingin dan menyamarkan ekspresi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai auror, bahkan saat dia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, sudah tidak terhitung berapa nyawa yang melayang ditangannya. Alice rasanya ingin melemparkan mantra cruciatus pada kakek moyangnya ini dan melihat apa kesan _baik_ masih terpancar pada manik merah darahnya. Mungkin memang James Potter harus mengganti kacamatanya.

Alice menyembunyikan senyum dinginnya dengan menunduk, "Sepertinya kau adalah penggombal handal, . Aku yakin kau punya banyak sekali fans di sekolahmu." kepalanya kembali mendongak, menatap wajah James, "Kuperkenalkan sekali lagi, namaku Alicia Magnabad." lanjut Alice. Yah, wanita ini berbohong lagi. Menggunakan nama keluarga sahabatnya adalah jalan yang terbaik, dan Alice sudah tahu latar belakang Yilmaz. Dia bisa membual tanpa canggung dan tidak harus membuat kebohongan yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Alice menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan perkenalannya lagi, "Aku berasal dari daerah timur tengah." James berwajah takjub saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Alice. Bukankah penyihir dari timur datang ke barat begini merupakan hal yang langka?

James mendesah pelan, "Sekedar peringatan, berhati-hatilah karena di sini banyak penyihir jahat, Miss. Dan sepertinya kita sudah cukup lama berbincang di sini." James memberikan tongkat sihirnya pada Alice yang menerimanya, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pinggang dan belakang kakinya. Alice terkejut begitu mengerti apa yang akan James lakukan. "Maaf jika aku lancang, Miss. Tapi melihat kondisi kakimu kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan." James menggendong Alice ala putri. Berusaha tidak terlalu memusingkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berdenyut sakit karena menahan Remus, "Tenang, aku akan mengantarmu ke Hospital Wings bersama teman-temanku. Mereka berada di dalam rumah itu."

Merasa James tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, Alice diam saja saat James berjalan ke arah shrieking shack. Wanita itu bisa melihat pantulan cahaya lumos di manik hazel milik James di balik kacamatanya. Alice memperhatikan wajah itu untuk seksama, dan dia harus mengakui kalau kakek moyangnya ini lumayan tampan.

Alice mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah James dan bertanya, "Kurasa tidak mungkin rumah kecil itu adalah tempat tinggalmu." '_gadis_' itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Apa mungkin itu adalah tempat rahasia milik kau dan teman-temanmu?"

James tersenyum simpul, "Ya, dan kuharap kau tidak menyebarkan soal hal ini. Kami telah menyebarkan rumor kalau rumah kecil ini berhantu."

Ada rasa menggelitik yang aneh di dalam perut Alice saat mendengar jawaban James. "Memangnya kalian menyembunyikan hal apa? Sepertinya sangat rahasia sampai menyebar rumor seperti itu." tanya Alice, mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terlalu terdengar menyelidik.

Manik Alice bertemu dengan kilau hazel milik James yang mendelik ke bawah, memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali memandang lurus ke depan. "Well—hal yang cukup rumit." jawab James, menolak memberitahukan Alice dengan halus.

"Lalu kenapa membawaku ke sana?"

James tertawa kecil, "Hanya untuk menjemput teman-temanku dan membawamu ke Hospital Wings, Miss. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu banyak bertanya. Teman-temanku sangat curiga dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul sepertimu."

"Oh—baiklah. Sepertinya aku kurang beruntung terjatuh di tempat seperti ini."

James menyeringai, dan berhenti begitu sampai di depan _shrieking shack. _"Kita sampai. Aku akan berteriak untuk memanggil mereka, Miss. Silahkan menutup kedua telingamu jika tidak mau mengalami masalah pendengaran."

Alice tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. James menarik nafas dalam dan berteriak cukup lantang, "Remus! Sirius! Peter!"

Tirai yang menutupi jendela di lantai dasar terbuka, Peter muncul dari dalam dan memanggil James, berwajah bingung begitu melihat James menggendong seorang gadis cantik. Peter terlihat berbicara pada kedua temannya di dalam, dan seketika wajah Peter tergeser oleh wajah Sirius yang melotot tajam dan Remus yang berwajah horror memperhatikan sang kapten Quidditch di luar dengan seorang gadis cantik dalam gendongannya. James hanya menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Percayalah, gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa." James menjaga jarak dua langkah dari jendela, jaga-jaga kalau Sirius tiba-tiba menonjoknya, "Aku berani jamin dia tidak mendengar apapun. Dia terjatuh setelah _kejadian itu_, Remus. Tidak perlu khawatir." jelas James dengan tampang meyakinkan, bahkan sebelum Sirius membuka mulut untuk protes.

Dahi Alice mengkerut memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang menatap keberadaannya horror, seketika mengingat ekspresi tidak terlupakan Yilmaz saat baru pertama kali melihat Dementor di tahun ketiganya saat masih menjadi siswa Hogwarts. Dia benar-benar yakin rumah ini memang markas mereka untuk _suatu kejadian rahasia _yang dia tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas, keberadaannya di sini tidak terduga oleh mereka sebelumnya—dan sama sekali tidak diinginkan.

Sirius mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tapi Prongs—dia sangat mencurigakan!" protesnya pada James, lalu menatap tajam pada Alice. Gadis itu membalas dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sirius melotot tidak suka juga padanya. "Lihat! Wajahnya mengatakan dia tidak suka padaku!"

"Tidak, Pad." balas James tenang, "Gadis ini terjatuh dari sapu terbangnya dan terluka. Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama ke Hospital Wings, tidakkah kau kasihan? Sebagai lelaki yang punya banyak fans gadis-gadis cantik, kita tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis cantik terluka begitu saja, _no_?" James menorehkan senyum usil. Sirius kembali melotot padanya.

"Kalimat itu tidak pantas keluar dari mulutmu, Prongs!" Sirius mulai tersulut emosinya, "_Seriously!_ Kau bahkan tidak melirik fansmu sendiri—tidak juga Evans, tapi kau melirik ular bodoh itu!"

Senyum usil James pudar dan tergantikan oleh tatapan tajam yang serius, "Aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimatmu itu, Pad. Dan jangan memanggilnya ular bodoh—dia bahkan mendapat nilai kelas ramuan yang lebih tinggi darimu." desis James tajam. Alice memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa saja orang yang disebut dalam kalimat mereka. Remus mendengus pasrah bercampur kesal dengan pertengkaran keduanya. Peter terlihat berada di belakang kedua temannya dan berwajah khawatir.

"Dan seingatku nilai kelas ramuannya juga lebih tinggi darimu, Prongs."

"Well—nilaiku juga lebih tinggi darimu—"

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian." Remus menyela, berusaha menengahi, "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. James, bawa dia masuk. Sirius, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar." Remus menarik Sirius untuk mundur meski pemuda itu menggerutu kesal, James melangkah maju dan mengangkat Alice, memasukkannya ke dalam rumah lewat jendela. Peter sigap membantunya. Alice menggumamkan terima kasihnya untuk Peter dan setelah James masuk, dia kembali di gendong James. Ketiganya memperhatikan interaksi Remus dan Sirius yang berada cukup jauh di sudut ruangan, membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar oleh mereka.

"Maaf—kalian bertengkar karena keberadaanku, Mr. Potter." Alice memasang wajah bersalah, "Aku sudah cukup terobati dengan sihirmu. Seharusnya kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, jika saja aku tahu aku akan menyebabkan pertengkaran seperti ini." Alice menatap wajah kakek moyangnya. Manik merahnya sedikit melebar saat hazel James menatap ramah dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Jangan begitu, Miss Magnabad. Dia hanya takut kau curiga." ujar James, menenangkan. Ada getar sakit mengusik hatinya saat melihat senyum James, hingga Alice tidak kuasa menatap senyum ramah itu lagi, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua pemuda di ujung sana yang sepertinya terlibat adu mulut.

"Dia pantas curiga, Mr. Potter—mereka pantas curiga, karena aku tamu tidak diundang."

James menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Tidak sampai besok kami sudah berbaikan. Bukankah persahabatan selalu begitu, miss?"

Alice kembali menatap mata hazel yang sedang memperhatikan interaksi dua temannya, tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan James. Alice bukannya tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya persahabatan, dia memiliki Yilmaz—hanya saja, Alice kembali tertohok mendengar pertanyaan James, membuatnya mengingat akhir tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts yang suram. Mengingat kembali _Judas—_

Alice tersenyum perih yang samar, "Ya—persahabatan memang selalu begitu. Bukan sahabat namanya kalau tidak pernah bertengkar." Sial, kakek moyangnya ini secara tidak terduga membuat Alice mengingat hal-hal suram yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kau juga memiliki seorang sahabat, miss?"

Alice membayangkan wajah Yilmaz yang pasti akan menatapnya horror jika tahu pembicaraan ini, "Tentu. Dia sangat usil dan pintar mengelabui para professor." Alice tertawa kecil. Tentu saja tingkah Yilmaz yang mengelabui beberapa professor berdasar dari perintahnya.

"Kalau begitu sifatnya sama dengan kami, miss. Kami sangat terkenal di sekolah sebagai pembuat onar." James tersenyum geli, "Tapi kami tetap bertanggung jawab, dan menerima detensi dengan senang hati."

Kini Alice merasakan cubitan-cubitan kecil di dalam perutnya. Tidak membalas lagi kalimat James dan memilih berpikir tentang rasa aneh yang menghinggapi dirinya. James memperhatikan sikap diam Alice selama beberapa saat dan ikut terdiam. Lalu menyeringai puas saat melihat Sirius yang mengangguk-angguk tapi tetap berwajah masam dan Remus yang tersenyum lega.

* * *

"Pantas saja rumah itu tidak punya pintu. Seharusnya aku bisa menebak kalau dibawahnya ada jalan rahasia." Alice menatap jauh ke depan, mencari ujung jalan gelap nan sempit yang hanya diterangi sinar lumos. James mendengus geli mendengar kalimat gadis yang berada dalam gendongannya. Dia menengok sedikit ke belakang dan menyeringai jahil begitu mendapati Sirius _masih_ saja cemberut, Remus yang tersenyum khawatir dan Peter yang berjalan sambil melihat tanah.

James kembali menatap lurus, "Sepertinya aku belum mengenalkan teman-temanku padamu." James berhenti melangkah dan berputar. Tiga orang pemuda di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti, "Si gembul itu bernama Peter Pettigrew, bisa dilihat dari perutnya, hobinya makan. Berikan dia coklat dan dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu." James terkekeh begitu melihat ekspresi Peter yang masam. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sirius yang telah bermuka galak, "Pemuda keriting acak-acakan dengan muka galak itu adalah Sirius Black. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menyukaimu, miss. Tapi tenang saja, menggigit perempuan bukan salah satu hobinya." James siap-siap melangkah mundur begitu melihat Sirius maju selangkah dengan tangan terkepal. Kalau tidak ditahan Remus, mungkin wajahnya tidak selamat dari lebam yang bisa mengurangi ketampanannya.

Sirius menggeram kesal, "Lihat saja, Prongs. Aku yakin gadis itu mencurigakan, dan nanti kau akan menyesal kalau instingku benar." geramnya mengancam. Remus menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat galaknya itu dan menggeleng kecil pada James.

James hanya mengangguk-angguk acuh menanggapi si anjing galak itu, "Nah, yang berada di samping Sirius adalah penjinaknya—eh maksudku, Remus Lupin." James memberikan cengiran jahil saat Remus menatapnya tajam, "Dia prefek asrama kami, Gryffindor. Kurasa kepala sekolah menjadikannya prefek untuk mengurangi keonaran yang kami buat." tawa pelan terdengar, "Nah, pengenalan dirimu yang lebih lengkap nanti saja saat kita sudah berada di kamar perawatan, miss." James kembali berputar dan berjalan maju.

Alice bergeming begitu mendengar nama sang pemuda surai madu. Rasanya Alice pernah mendengar namanya, bahkan nama Sirius Black dan Peter Pettigrew juga terdengar tidak asing di telinganya.

Alice menatap pendaran sinar lumos di ujung tongkat James yang dia pegang, "Kalian berada di tahun berapa?"

"Kami baru saja memulai tahun ke-enam. Ini baru seminggu semenjak tahun pelajaran yang baru di mulai."

"Oh." Alice terdiam sebentar sambil mengira-ngira dia berada di tahun berapa, "Apa Hogwarts—menyenangkan?" pertanyaan basa-basi, memang. Alice sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menjadi murid Hogwarts, karena rencana awalnya gagal total. Dia telah datang ke jaman yang salah. Untung saja dia telah menyiapkan banyak rencana pengganti. Soal meyakinkan kepala sekolah untuk membuatnya tinggal juga tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Alice sempat melihat sebuah senyuman pendek menghias bibir James, "Ya, sangat." jawaban yang singkat, tapi cukup membuat Alice menyadari ada nada ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Apa yang membuatnya sangat menyenangkan?"

"Well—" James memperhatikan langit-langit sambil tetap berjalan, "banyak sekali hal di Hogwarts yang bisa menyenangkanmu, miss." Alice mengerutkan dahi begitu memperhatikan James yang senyam-senyum sendiri, "Apa kau tertarik menjadi murid di sini?" James menurunkan pandangan dan menatapnya, meminta jawaban.

Alice tidak membalas tatapan James, dia memilih menatap ujung jalan yang gelap, "Entahlah." gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Menjadi murid Hogwarts bukan kemauanku, tetapi karena suatu hal, aku harus." jawabnya jujur. Alice hanya tidak memberitahukan perihal rencananya yang gagal, mau tidak mau dia harus menjadi murid kalau ingin mendapat tempat tinggal.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau akan menjadi murid Hogwarts, bukan? Kau akan menjadi adik kelasku—tunggu dulu, berapa usiamu?" tanya James lagi sambil memberikan cengiran. Alice tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Enam belas tahun." Alice tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya. Merlin, itu usianya dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu. But oh well, siapa yang tidak percaya jika Alice menjawab seperti itu? Justru orang-orang tidak akan percaya kalau dia menjawab usia yang sebenarnya. Penampilan Alice memang tidak pernah menua sejak akhir tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Salahkan sahabat-sahabatnya—ups, koreksi—seorang sahabat dan _mantan sahabatnya_ yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Yah, meskipun sejak awal Alice memang bertubuh lebih pendek dan wajahnya lebih manis diantara gadis-gadis sepantaran dirinya dulu, sih.

"Merlin! Kupikir usiamu lebih muda dariku, ternyata usia kita sama." James tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi kau memang manis, jadi kupikir kau lebih muda. Aku sudah menebak-nebak usiamu empat belas tahun, tapi ternyata salah." Alice ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kalian terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang menyenangkan." desis Sirius dari belakang, terdengar menusuk. "Jangan lupa, James. Lihat ke depan—kita sudah sampai." tunjuknya ke arah sedikit cahaya yang terlihat di ujung lorong.

"Well—kalau begitu, miss. Maukah kau menutup matamu? Jika tidak, Sirius akan menutup matamu dengan paksa." candanya, sedikit bergurau. Alice mengangguk pelan, tidak banyak bertanya dan menutup matanya, menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada James yang memang menggendongnya. James sedikit terkejut, namun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati dia berharap jika saja Severus yang berada dalam gendongannya saat ini—_ngawur kau James, itu tidak mungkin._

Ah, kasihan sekali kau James, ini hanya salah satu tipu muslihat Alice—yang sialnya, pandai berakting.

Setelah merasa aman Sirius berbisik, menyuruh Peter untuk berubah menjadi sosok Animagusnya untuk melewati dedalu perkasa. Melancarkan mantra Immobulus untuk membuat pohon besar dan brutal itu berhenti dan melewatinya dengan aman. James dan Alice kembali berbincang ringan dalam perjalanan ke Hospital Wings. Sesekali Sirius melemparkan kalimat sinis, kadang dia juga menerima sikutan pelan dari Remus yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Karena merasa Sirius (dan mungkin, Remus) masih agak curiga dengannya, Alice memilih mengajak Peter ikut berbincang.

* * *

_Hospital Wings_

"Syukurlah Madam Pomfrey mengerti, miss. Meskipun dia menghujanimu dengan beragam pertanyaan, pada akhirnya dia merawatmu juga. _Healer's duty, no?"_ James menaikkan alis, menggoda Alice yang terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya. Mereka semua terluka—kecuali Peter yang memilih duduk menemani James yang terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Beberapa meter di depan mereka, Sirius dan Remus ikut terduduk di sisi pembaringan. Tidak ada yang mau tidur duluan malam ini, meskipun sudah sangat larut.

Alice yang setengah duduk di ranjang membuka ikatan rambutnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Pengenalan yang baik, bukan? Jika dia bertemu denganku lagi, aku sudah menjadi murid."

"What?" Sirius yang berada di depan mereka hampir berteriak, untung saja tidak ada pasien lain selain mereka, "Kau—akan menjadi murid di sini?" ucapnya, matanya melotot setengah tidak percaya.

Sebelum James bersuara untuk menjawab, Remus mendahuluinya dengan decakan, "Merlin, Sirius! Memangnya kau tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka saat di lorong rahasia tadi?" pemuda surai madu itu memutar bola matanya malas.

James tertawa, "Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk menggerutu, Moony."

Alice tersenyum melihat interaksi 'teman-teman' barunya yang masih terus berbalasan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya, Alice meraih tas coklatnya yang terletak di atas meja dan mengeluarkan salah satu buku favoritnya. Begitu Alice melihat cover buku itu, dia seketika menyadari apa saja hal yang dia lupakan. Ternyata memperdulikan rasa aneh pada dirinya sejak tadi memang pilihan yang tepat.

Ya—buku itu. Buku yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter di jaman 2000-an, setelah _Second Wizarding War_. Buku lama yang menceritakan kisah hidup Severus Snape, idola Alice sejak kecil. Alice yang memang hobi membaca menemukan buku itu di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Potter, yang setelah membacanya, resmi sudah Alice terpengaruh dengan beragam aksi pahlawan-dalam-bayangan Snape.

Alice menyadari mereka yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya adalah _Marauders_, kelompok empat pemuda tolol nan konyol yang membully Severus Snape—well, itulah pendapatnya. Dan pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan mata hazel yang terbingkai kacamata, James Potter, adalah pemimpinnya. Pantas dia merasa tidak asing saat mendengar pengenalan diri dari tiga pemuda lainnya. Jujur saja, Alice sudah ingat sekarang dan rasanya dia ingin sekali melemparkan mantra-mantra usil kepada mereka semua—mengesampingkan fakta kalau James itu kakek moyangnya, tentunya—demi membayar dendam Severus, meski Alice belum mengenalnya di jaman ini.

Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu mendelik dari bukunya. James dan Sirius masih saja adu mulut, dengan Remus yang terlihat tidak tahan dengan keduanya dan Peter yang uring-uringan sendiri. Alice memperhatikan empat orang pemuda yang hampir dua jam mengenalnya. Menatap mereka satu per satu sambil tersenyum sedih—mengingat dalam buku sejarah, tentang apa yang akan mereka alami di masa depan. Alice sedikit tersentak saat Sirius agak berteriak membalas perkataan James, kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memilih untuk diam saja dan menunggu hingga mereka capek sendiri. _Seriously,_ bukankah mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan membutuhkan tidur yang cukup? Ada apa dengan remaja di masa ini? Tidak tahukah mereka remaja di masa depan hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidur yang cukup di dunia Muggle?

Alice menghembuskan nafas lelah hampir berbarengan dengan Remus. Keduanya berbagi tatapan lelah campur pasrah, dan akhirnya memilih masuk ke dalam selimut untuk tidur—meskipun terganggu dengan ocehan-ocehan James dan Sirius. Peter pun melakukan hal yang sama, dia capek juga dan berbaring untuk tidur.

"_Enough_, Pad." James dengan tegas menatap temannya. Sirius diam—ruangan itu menjadi hening. Dilihatnya jam yang melingkar di tangannya, ini sudah melewati jam tidur Remus. Jika dihitung dari saat mereka mulai adu mulut, sudah setengah jam berlalu. Bahkan dengkuran halus Peter bisa terdengar sekarang.

Remus yang sedari tadi tidak bisa tidur—yah, dia memang belum berniat untuk tidur sih— melongokkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, "Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?" tanya pemuda itu berbisik. Dia beringsut keluar dari selimut untuk duduk, "Apa benar dia sudah tidur?" Remus menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Alice yang tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut, "Aku tidak yakin, James." dia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, khawatir.

"Dari gerakan nafas pada tubuhnya yang teratur itu sih, iya." James mengangguk kecil. "Kalau kita tidak melakukannya sekarang, kapan lagi?"

"Baiklah—" Sirius mendengus, sedikit kesal, "kenapa tidak aku saja yang melakukannya, Prongs? Aku tidak suka padanya." pemuda setengah anjing itu menatap tidak suka pada sosok gadis yang tertidur di balik selimut. Sirius mendekat dengan hati-hati ke arah Alice, dan James juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua berdiri di sisi kanan ranjang gadis yang (menurut mereka) mengancam keamanan rahasia Remus.

"Karena kalau kau yang melakukannya, Pad—kau bisa menghapuskan seluruh memorinya." James menahan nafas saat membuka dengan perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Alice. Dilihatnya gadis itu tampak lelap tertidur. Nafasnya sangat teratur, dengan wajah manis yang terlihat damai. Dalam satu detik entah kenapa James merasa tidak tega untuk menghapus memori gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini. Mereka baru saja bertemu—meski dalam keadaan yang tidak diinginkan—namun tetap saja James telah memperlakukan Alice layaknya dia baru saja mendapat seorang teman baru.

Sirius mengernyit bingung melihat James yang diam saja, "Apa yang kau lakukan, James? Cepatlah." bisiknya terdengar memaksa. Khawatir kalau-kalau Alice tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan berteriak—walaupun sepertinya dia dan James bisa lebih cepat membungkam mulutnya. Tapi bisa saja, kan?

James tersentak dari vakum memorinya tentang Alice yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari dua jam yang lalu, "Ah—Pad. Aku akan merasa bersalah tentang hal ini. Kau tahu—tadi aku memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman." senyum tidak enak terlukis di bibirnya.

"Kau bisa berteman dengannya nanti saat dia menjadi murid Hogwarts, Prongs. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian malam ini—"

"Okay, okay." James mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tetap saja rahasia sahabatnya tetap menjadi prioritas utama. James menoleh pada Remus yang menatapnya khawatir, lalu pada Sirius yang juga mengangguk, meyakinkannya. James kembali menatap Alice, "_I'm sorry, miss. We'll be friends later, with proper meeting and introduction."_ James menarik nafas dalam, Sirius langsung mundur dua langkah. James menahan nafasnya begitu mengacungkan ujung tongkat sihirnya ke arah Alice, berbisik dengan pelan, "_Obli_—"

"_Don't even think about it, Potter."_

James dan Sirius tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat Alice menginterupsi James dengan melakukan _nonverbal magic_, membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya membisu dan mematung. Remus yang juga terkejut mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Alice. Sialnya—

Alice yang waspada sudah memegang tongkat sihirnya di balik selimut, melancarkan mantra pada Remus yang tidak sempat membalas dan ikut mematung.

Alice memang sejak tadi sangat terjaga, hanya berpura-pura tidur. Gadis itu menyeringai menatap wajah terkejut duo pemuda konyol yang berdiri mematung di samping ranjangnya. Menyambar tas yang dia letakkan di meja dan bangkit berdiri di sisi lain dipan, "Bocah-bocah konyol." desisnya tersenyum mengejek pada James dan Sirius, memakai tas coklatnya, _"_Tidak sopan mengganggu seorang gadis manis yang sedang tidur, hmm?" dan senyuman itu berganti tawa mengejek. Alis gadis itu naik begitu melihat ekspresi Sirius yang siap memangsanya, "Ah, Mr. Black—kau boleh menyalahkan pemuda tolol di sampingmu. Kurasa dia perlu belajar untuk mencurigai orang asing."

Alice masih saja tertawa saat dia berjalan ke luar ruangan, menyempatkan diri berhenti di depan ranjang Remus yang duduk tidak bergerak, "_Oh, Mr. Lupin—"_ Alice berpegangan pada besi di ujung ranjang, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Remus, menyunggingkan senyuman lembut, "Aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang rahasia kalian." bisiknya pelan, dan senyuman itu hilang saat menatap wajah Remus yang pucat pasi. Alice kembali berjalan keluar, berhenti untuk menoleh pada Peter yang tertidur pulas, kembali tersenyum mengejek, "_I can't understand why you guys keep him as a friend. I mean—look at him. No need to know him better, I already know by judging from his looks."_ telunjuknya mengacung lurus pada Peter, "Tidak berguna, pengecut, pemalas, dan seorang penjilat. Apa yang kalian manfaatkan dari dirinya? Dia seperti tikus hama, berdiri tidak sejajar dengan anjing, rusa jantan dan serigala."

Remus melotot tidak percaya, James dan Sirius yang tidak bisa bergerak saling melirik dan juga melotot sama terkejutnya dengan Remus. James menggeretukkan gigi hampir tidak bisa menahan amarahnya mendengar kalimat ejekan Alice pada Peter yang bahkan sedang tidak sadar. Siapa dia berani mengejek orang yang bahkan belum kenal dekat dengannya? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui sosok animagusnya, Peter dan Sirius, bahkan tahu jika Remus adalah manusia serigala?

Rasa-rasanya James ingin sekali mengutuk gadis yang dua jam lalu baru dia temui.

Alice menatap ketiga pemuda itu bergantian, tidak mengindahkan tiga pasang mata yang melotot tajam padanya penuh amarah. Dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan keluar. Alice membuka pintu dan sebelum menutupnya kembali, tersungging sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya, "_Ha! Marauders—got tricked by a little girl."_ senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian mengejek begitu melihat tiga wajah yang menatapnya berubah terkejut. "Aku mengerti kalian bernafsu membalasku, jadi jangan khawatir, kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat mereka bertiga sebelum Alice menghilang adalah sebuah kedipan mata dan pintu yang terbanting. Bahkan sampai membuat Peter terbangun.

Ketiganya tersentak begitu mereka bisa bergerak kembali. Sirius langsung menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya tajam.

_"Now you believe me, Prongs?"_

* * *

tbc

.

NB: ada mantan anak TM disini? haii saya juga mantan anak TM o3o)


End file.
